The present invention relates to an arrangement for a latch lock for a tool used in the injection moulding of plastics or the die-casting of metals having a moving element such as a mould plate or similar intended, after having been displaced for a certain distance, to be locked in the attained position prior to any subsequent actuation.
An arrangement for an injection moulding tool is previously disclosed in, for example, Swedish Patent Application 9002829-1. The constituent parts in this case are designed and assembled in a particular manner. It has been found that manufacture and assembly should be capable of taking place in a more rational and functional manner, in conjunction with which certain advantages relating to the function are demanded by those who use the moulding tools.